Dare to Pair
by Ozapolien
Summary: A series of one-shots, with multiple character pairings. Its a competition!
1. BreakAlice

**AN: So this series of one shots is a bit of a competition between me and my friend KiyokoMoments. The idea here is that we took all the PH characters and put them in a list randomizer, then picked random numbers, and wrote the pairings. Only rule is it must be 500-2000 words per chapter Here's the first. I apologize for its suckness...I'm not a fan of this pair...but fair is fair. p.s. The way we're determine the winner is through reviews...so... /**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PANDORA HEARTS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I POOR AND OWN NOTHING.  
**

* * *

The kitchen was empty, and that was not okay with Alice. Its wasn't like she frequented the servants realm frequently, but when she did, she expected to be showered with delicious meaty morsels. The darkness outside the windows didn't matter—her stomach was growling, and waiting until breakfast was not an option.

"Stupid manservant," The brunette grumbled, stomping about the tiles, and rattling in cabinets, in a hopeless search for the spoils of the hunt.

"Hello Alice-say. Can I help you, hmm?" The girl shrieked, and slammed the door shut again, pounding a heel against the wood for good measure.

"Feisty little thing, eheheh?" cackled a high female voice, accompanying the creak of opening drawers. The clown steps out of the ridiculously small space, pinching Alice's chin and tilting her head up.

"Oh, ho, naughty little thing out of bed, late at night." He drops her face and spins, tickling the doll on his shoulder. "What to do, what to do, Emily-chan?" He smiles, bringing his sleeve up over his mouth. "Oppsie!" He chimes, as a blue wrapper falls onto the floor. "Midnight snack, ehheh?" He chuckles slightly, looking over his shoulder at the girl, who has stopped her instinctive hissing and spitting at the mention of food. Her eyes narrow.

"You can get me meat?" She steps towards him hesitantly, hands still clenched. He snickers.

"Bunny, why would you want that." He winked. "When you could have something much more…sweet." He grins, placing a candy wrapper between his teeth, pulling slowly to unwrap it. "Catch," he sings, as the unshelled candy goes flying.

The chain plucks it out of the air, rolling it between her fingers.

"Is it safe, clown?"

"But of course!"

She hums, eyeing the sweet, and her stomach growls. She blushes and pops the candy into her mouth.

"It's not meaty." She states.

"Its better!" the clown coos, taking a hold of Alice's arm and spinning her about him. "Is this not more delectable than hunting alone?"

The girl only glares, biting down to crack the hard candy.

"If you don't like it, you only have to say so!" Break sings, dancing closer to the girl. "I'd be all too happy to take it back, little bunny. It was my last one, after all." His hands are on her shoulders now, and his face inches away from hers. She stiffens, letting lose a small growl.

"No."

"Oh ho? We can share then." There's no warning, and the clown's lips are on her own, and a tongue not belonging to her is in her mouth. Everything is sweet and sugary, a faint smell of cherry fills her nose.

It's over as soon as it starts. Break has spun around, happily crunching on the remains of the candy, and Alice stands, rooted to the spot, face a deep shade of red.

"Bunny's embarrassed!"Emily squeaks, chanting it over and over again. A vein pops on the chains forehead.

"Do you realize who your dealing with, clown!" She sputters, stalking towards the man. She smiles. "That candy was _mine._ You don't take what is _mine_."

"And what, little rabbit, do you plan to do about that?" Break sings, lounging against the wall, the brunette now nose to nose with him.

She grabs his scarf, tugging him down to her level. "Take it back." She states simply. The clown, for once, doesn't argue.

* * *

**AN: Next one on the list is Jack/Oswald**


	2. OswaldJack

**Hey guys, I had a bit of fun on this one. I'm taking Seme!Oswald as apposed to Kiyokomoments over at s/8875614/1/Dare-to-Pair This is pretty much my headcannon; I mean, come on, Oswald is so quiet, he's gotta have a bit of a...wilder side. Anyways, you know the drill, review to help me win please~ **

**p.s. In case anyone is wondering, we tied last chapter 1-1 cuz we both sucked that one~ I'd like to think we did better here, but you guys are the judge of that.**

* * *

"Why do you-you let me do this to you." I shiver, the man whispering directly into my ear.

"Oswald—it's a hug. It's not a big deal."

"Yes, but, males hugging is generally frowned upon."

"You're the future Glen; you can do whatever you want."

Oswald nods to that, humming slightly, pulling away. "I know." He says simply. "That's why I sneak away with you."

I sit down now, leaning back against the tree we normally hide under. "You're so uptight—all the time!" I drop my voice, imitating him. "I'm the future Glen; I have no time for frivolities." I giggle, beaming up at him. "Have a little fun~ there's time for having a stick up your ass later."

He blushes and looks away, mumbling. I just giggle, and turn away, watching the river flow by lazily. The black haired man moves, slinging my braid out of the way to sit down next to me.

"Jack…I can do whatever I want, right?" My eyes narrow.

"Where are you going with this?" He doesn't respond, but his hand slips over mine. I smile, and that's all he needs.

His mouth is on my in less time that I can register. His lips are much softer than they look, moving so timidly. I feel a hand curve around the small of my back, firm and eager, edging me forward. I pull my lips away, still breathing the same air as him. "Finally, ass hole," I mummer.

He grins, claiming my mouth again. There are no soft kisses now; his lips move against mine, hard and needy. He shifts, untangling himself from his coat, wrapping it around my shoulders. His hands are on my chest now, and he pushing me, willing me down. I happily oblige, his coat billowing out beneath me, making a wonderful blanket. He's on top of me, and my senses are blurring. All I can think of is the taste of him in my mouth. His tongue is moving, rubbing against mine. His flavor is flooding me as he lays claim to my mouth; he's sweet and delicious, and I can't even describe it.

He shifts over me, his hands running down my sides, searching, I assume, for the edge of my shirt. I lift my hands, running them through his hair, pressing his lips harder against mine, giving a happy notice when his tongue dances deeper.

His hands play over my skin, icy cold and alluring. I moan, encouraging him, his hand taunting, climbing higher, higher, slowly. I shiver, pressing up against him, grasping at his lapels. He chuckles, deep and throaty.

"Like that?" he whispers, voice husky. I whine; his hands are curling patterns around my chest, swirling up my collarbones, absorbing all my attention. I don't remember him taking the time to undo the buttons.

There are lips on my neck, hands memorizing every inch of my skin. He bites, growling as I squirm. "Did I say you could move?" He's whispering in my ear again, but it's nothing like before, gruffer, huskier. He sits up now, settling into a straddle over me. His hair is muffed, eyes darker than normal, eyeing me up like a royal buffet.

"Like what you see?" I joke.

He stares hard at me, pushing himself to his feet, wrenching his coat out from under me, wrapping it around his lean frame. "I didn't say you could talk." He stalks off, taking up his normal position against the tree, blush blooming slowly.

I smile, pushing myself up, fiddling my shirt closed again. "Only on your terms, eh?" I smirk, glancing over at the man, his face turned away now. "Kinky."

* * *

**The last line is my favorite. Just saying . Drop me a vote, kay, she got a head start on me!**


End file.
